Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-4-(3y-7)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -4 {-1(}\gray{3y-7}{)} $ $ -4 {-3y+7} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -3y {-4 + 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -3y + {3}$ The simplified expression is $-3y+3$